legilimens
by bedroomwall
Summary: Pra sempre, então. - James x Lily


******legilimens**

James Potter e seus olhos fechados, as pálpebras pesadas e o sono de uma noite mal dormida. E a brisa fresca do início do verão, do início do dia, e a respiração lenta e preguiçosa da última manhã em Hogwarts. O coração batendo saudoso, grande demais praquela caixa torácica, com peso demais e amor demais e carinho demais pra não se sentir apertado e esmagado e acelerado... Tudo isso, todo ele, estendido sobre a grama e sob o carvalho de sua adolescência, esperando pelo que seria o fim de uma era de alegrias e conquistas e travessuras, e o início de algo que sequer conseguia imaginar após as palavras do professor Dumbledore, "Tempos difíceis estão chegando".

Não é um ritual porque nunca havia feito isso antes. Só não deixa de ser uma passagem, não deixa de ser uma entrega. James Potter e seus olhos fechados, suspirando sozinho o aroma da grama úmida, e os globos oculares respondendo aos primeiros sinais de claridade sob as pálpebras, ainda pesadas. De diferente na cena, de repente, só ela, só aqueles cabelos que nem eram ruivos de um tom certo, só os passos leves, e o perfume e então a voz dela:

"Queria te encontrar antes dos outros", ela diz, deitando-se ao seu lado.

James Potter e seus olhos agora abertos, agora atento aos movimentos de Lily Evans.

Ele deixa que ela se aninhe em seu peito antes de perguntar "Tá tudo bem?", e ela acena que sim, e sorri, e comenta displicentemente que "Você sempre gostou de se exibir aqui", antes de sorrir de novo e envolvê-lo num abraço.

Ele sorri também, "Quis vir aqui pra lembrar um pouco, antes da gente ir", mas fica logo em silêncio, pensando Padfoot, pensando Wormtail e pensando Moony. Pensando um mapa e passagens secretas, pensando a parte da sua vida que ele gostava de mostrar aos outros e demonstrar orgulho.

"Você os ama demais, não é?", ela pergunta certeira, como se lesse os pensamentos dele, ___legilimens_, mas ela não precisa de nada disso.

Ele acena que sim, "Os caras mais legais do mundo", e ri. E pensa um pouco no que acabou de dizer e completa "Meus melhores amigos, até o fim".

Lily faz uma careta. "'___Até o fim_' é tão trágico, James".

Ele fica em silêncio. Ele sabe que é verdade, que é trágico, mas não consegue pensar em nada melhor pra se expressar. Ele suspira. Ele sente a luz morna da manhã penetrar sua pele, o formigamento suave por causa da onda gostosa de calor, calor do sol e calor dela. Podia ficar assim pra sempre.

"Pra sempre, então", e ele diz, e ela parece concordar, e eles ficam assim, abraçados e sem falar mais nada, as pontas dos dedos de James enrolando as pontas dos cabelos de Lily. Querendo dizer que o pra sempre se estendia a ela. Querendo dizer que pra sempre valia ainda mais pra ela do que para os outros.

___Legilimens._

"James. Eu aceito".

James Potter e seus olhos arregalados, ele agora surpreso e paralizado.

Lily suspira, mas existe tanta coisa implícita nessa frase que é preciso que ela diga mais uma vez "James. Eu aceito" pra que ele entenda: sim, ela está respondendo a uma pergunta que ainda não havia sido feita. Ela o encara, os olhos verdes praticamente engolindo sua capacidade cognitiva, enquanto ele ajeita os óculos, antes de dele começar "Lily, voc-", e dela então interrompê-lo.

"Ser sua esposa, viver com você, construir um lar. Estar contigo pra sempre. ___Eu aceito_, James".

Ela o encara de novo, os olhos verdes praticamente engolindo sua existência, devorando-a, agarrando-a à força e moldando-a, revolucionando toda a esfera dos seus relacionamentos, e fazendo com que todas as linhas invisíveis que ligavam-no a seus pais fossem agora todas direcionadas a ela, à existência dela, que também fora engolida e devorada e agarrada e moldada pelos olhos dele, os arregalados e de cílios longos, os olhos de pálpebras pesadas.

James Potter e seus olhos fechados. E o sorriso, e o abraço dela, e a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem. E o coração batendo forte, ansioso, carregando esperança demais e vontade demais de fazer um futuro sem tempos difíceis. E então amor demais. Como se todas as linhas invisíveis por trás de seu nome e de sua árvore genealógica estivessem abraçando-os e abençoando-os, como se fosse magia antiga trazendo-lhes votos de felicidade.

Ele também aceitava.

* * *

**N/C:** Escrita para a 5ª edição do Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do Fórum 6v. Para a Família Alkali s2.


End file.
